The Bravest Ones
by CassLawliet
Summary: Como Severus Snape se enfrenta a sus encuentros fortuitos (y no tanto) con una alumna de Ravenclaw, Asenath Blackwood. Esta serie de drabbles y One Shots muestran las cosas que los diferencia y las que no en una danza de palabras nunca dichas. Él jamás deja ver que es lo que hay en su mente, pero ella no lo necesita.
1. Capítulo 1

Entropía

Asenath Blackwood provenía de una orgullosa familia de magos cuyas raíces se remontaban a la Escocia medieval. Era la menor de tres hermanos, todos ellos varones y estudiantes honoríficos de Hogwarts, en la casa Slytherin respectivamente.

En contra de las expectativas de su familia, ella fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw pero nunca se hizo demasiado escándalo por ello. Asenath podía enorgullecer su apellido en donde estuviera, era tanto su obligación como su meta personal.

Y eso era porque ella gozaba de una habilidad nata, una que muchos sólo poseían a través de hechizos o pociones para lograr un poco de su poder. Asenath era una experta en la Legeremancia.

Don que no fue pasado por alto en sus primeros años en la escuela, tanto por gente que le fascinaba como por quienes le causaban desconfianza. A la joven estudiante le resultó muy difícil enfrentarse a las miles de palabras que ella podía escuchar pero sabía que sus compañeros nunca decían. Si no hubiera heredado un profundo sentido de la paciencia y serenidad de sus padres, Asenath no dudaba de que habría terminado aplastada por la presión de su propio poder.

Y también estaba segura de que, si no hubiera sido por el Profesor Severus Snape, ella no habría encontrado una esperanza de superar el desafío que era su propio don.

Nunca cruzaron más que algunas palabras, preguntas perdidas entre las clases y la ubicación de determinados libros. Durante su actual tercer año en la escuela, Asenath se dió cuenta de lo que volvía al Profesor de pociones alguien especial.

No podía escuchar absolutamente nada de él.

Incluso cuando no pretendía hacerlo, que era en la mayoría de las ocasiones, los pensamientos de las personas se agolpaban en su mente como una ola furiosa. Si no podía escuchar sus palabras, podía notar sus sensaciones o emociones con respecto a algo. Con el tiempo y la costumbre, Asenath aprendió a bloquear gran parte de ellos y a conocer la rutina de cada pensamiento y sentimiento dependiendo en la clase en que se estuviese.

Y en la clase de Pociones era donde encontraba más paz.

Todos y cada uno de los pensamientos relacionados a esas horas de clase se resumían en miedo, odio y resentimiento hacia el Profesor, a excepción de algunos que sentían alguna clase de admiración o respeto pero eran escasos. Asenath se había acostumbrado a ese murmullo lejano que eran los pensamientos cuando trabajaba en sus pociones e incluso había asimilado el susurro furioso de Potter que siempre se ubicaba unos pocos asientos más atrás que ella.

Pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, que no podía escuchar nada que dijera o sintiera el Profesor Snape.

Asenath recordaba haberlo mirado cuando lo notó y se encontró con los ojos oscuros e intensos del Profesor, fijos en ella, como si la desafiara a intentar siquiera algo para leer sus pensamientos. Fue más que claro que ella nunca se atrevió. Aún así las miradas apenas decían algo y la mente de Asenath se llenaba más de preguntas que de respuestas; tan insatisfactoriamente contrario a su personalidad y el propósito de la casa en la que vivía. Sin embargo así sucedía, Snape parecía saberlo pero sólo mostró un rostro inexpresivo ante el descubrimiento de la joven.

Si, Asenath pensaba que el profesor de pociones guardaba un secreto y tenía que ver con su capacidad de bloquearla por completo. Podría decirse que casi se lo tomó como un desafío, instándole a superar sus habilidades y mejorar en su campo de la Legeremancia. No sería una alumna fiel a Ravenclaw si no buscara la forma de investigar la magia en todas sus expresiones.

Volvió su atención a sus pergaminos con serenidad al llegar a la resolución de sus futuras investigaciones. Pero sin dejar ni un solo momento de sentir la mirada penetrante de su profesor.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Trampa**_

Como si hubiera tentado a su suerte, Asenath vió su oportunidad unas pocas semanas después de su inusual descubrimiento durante la clase de pociones.

Eran épocas de examen y eso equivalía, naturalmente, que ella se veía acosada por una intensa variedad de sentimientos y pensamientos a lo largo de las semanas siguientes. Asenath hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no prestarles atención y se concentraba en sus propios estudios; pero le era imposible durante Pociones.

Todos estaban aterrados del profesor, incluso cuando se comportaba igual que siempre, ella sentía el miedo de cada uno durante los exámenes. El aura que despedía Snape incluso si se encontraba inofensivamente sentado y observandolos con expresión aburrida era tan fuerte que ella sentía la opresión en toda la sala.

Era casi admirable, de hecho. Asenath se preguntaba como alguien tenía ese poder de persuasión sin siquiera decir una palabra.

Retomó su atención al exámen frente a ella, como una apasionada Ravenclaw, estaba dispuesta a aceptar el desafío de una evaluación complicada y bajo la atenta mirada del profesor más temido de Hogwarts; comenzó a escribir las respuestas con rapidez, usando sus conocimientos acumulados en las semanas siguientes en las que se preparó para ese momento. Pociones le fascinaba, lo que podía llegar a hacer si lo unía a su poder de nacimiento tenía miles de posibilidades. La llenaba de euforia, de sueños ambiciosos.

Cuando el examen hubo terminado, Asenath hacia rato que había dejado de escribir. El profesor se paseó por los asientos recogiendo las hojas y mirando a cada uno como una implacable sentencia de muerte. Ella no le prestó atención, fingiendo que los libros que ordenaba en su bolso para la próxima clase eran más importantes que nada.

Hasta que él habló:

-Pueden retirarse todos. A excepción de la Srta Blackwood. Vamos, váyanse de mi vista.

La joven quedó con sus manos congeladas sobre los libros, su corazón palpitando con fuerza. Había pensando en la posibilidad de que Snape supiera que ella sospechaba algo de él, fue una de las primeras cosas que se imaginó de hecho, pero ahora que se encontraba en la situación algo muy parecido al miedo le dominó los sentidos por unos segundos.

El movimiento apresurado de los alumnos y su carrera por dejar la mazmorra cuanto antes no hicieron más que intensificar la situación tensa que se notaba en el ambiente y que Snape había iniciado con sólo decir esas palabras. Ninguno de los chicos, a excepción de Potter, miraron hacia atrás; Asenath lo sintió sin tener la necesidad de levantar la cabeza.

Cuando se oyó la pesada puerta de madera cerrarse, todo quedó en silencio después. La joven reunió el valor para enderezarse en su asiento y dejar su bolso a un costado del pupitre, apoyando así sus brazos en él.

-¿Sucedió algo, Profesor?- preguntó.

El hombre, aún parado a su lado, dejó la pila de papeles sobre la mesa contigua a excepción de tres, los de ella probablemente y los extendió a pocos centímetros de su rostro como si estuviera leyendolos allí frente a ella.

-No pude evitar notar que había terminado de escribir casi veinte minutos antes de que diera por terminado el exámen- dijo.

Asenath asintió, tenía un mal presentimiento naciendo dentro de ella, allí en el estómago donde siempre comenzaba a sentirse el miedo a algo.

-Estudié varias semanas antes del exámen, Profesor.

-Ya veo.

De manera rápida, el hombre apoyó ambas manos sobre el pupitre de la joven y ella dió un respingo y se hizo para atrás. Lo tenía un poco más cerca de lo acostumbrado y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Es algo inusual, incluso para una Ravenclaw. Éste exámen también abarcaba unidades vistas hace poco.

Snape dejó que las palabras se perdieran en el aire en su habitual pausa intencionada. Asenath entendió sus intenciones de inmediato y algo dentro de ella se agitó por la rabia. Podía esperarlo de un compañero desconfiado o estúpido, pero no de un profesor.  
El hombre ladeó la cabeza un poco.  
-Quizás para alguien con su..." _talento_ ", los exámenes no son más que meros ejercicios de primaria ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Srta Blackwood?  
Asenath tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no atragantarse con sus palabras.  
-No utilizo la Legeremancia para pasar mis exámenes, Profesor.  
Snape frunció el ceño y fingió estar sorprendido.  
-Oh ¿Entonces me atrevo a especular que sus notas son obra de su ingenio? ¿Como puede probarme que me equivoco? Déjeme refrescarle la memoria acerca de los estatutos que rigen esta escuela con respecto a los castigos para quienes cometen infracciones en los exámenes...-  
-Yo no lo uso así- interrumpió ella con voz queda, pero su Profesor pareció ignorarla por completo.  
-...Y la Legeremancia, por más prodigio que usted se crea en este lugar, es algo prohibido en este lugar. Y a menos que tenga una sola prueba de su inocencia...-  
-Usted usa Oclumancia, usted dígame.  
No estaba segura de si en los tres años que llevaba en Hogwarts alguien había logrado que Severus Snape se callara de manera tan repentina y dejará en la habitación un gélido aire de tensión. Aún así no se alegró de ser la primera en hacerlo llegado al caso, la mirada del Profesor de Pociones era tan intensa que parecían haberla paralizado sin decir una palabra.  
-¿Cree que no lo sabía? Todos y cada uno de los profesores de esta escuela son un libro abierto para mi, a excepción claro está, del Director Dumbledore. Todos menos usted. Sé lo que es la Oclumancia, Señor, reconozco a alguien que la usa.

Snape, luego de un silencio duradero pero sin dejar de ser tenso, se enderezó lentamente y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Comenzaba a preguntarme si en verdad eras tan inteligente para notarlo- dijo entonces- como legeremante aún dejas mucho que desear.

Asenath apretó sus manos en un puño a ambos lados de su cuerpo pero no bajó la mirada por mucho que estuviera tentada de salir de allí corriendo.

-Me aseguraré de no decepcionarlo, Profesor.

-No a mí- inquirió Snape, sus ojos desviándose un momento a más allá de la puerta de la sala- no es a mí a quien no tienes que decepcionar, Blackwood.

Asenath no lo había notado, había sido tan silencioso como la noche, pero ahora que Snape lo había hecho notar, pudo sentir el aura del Director cerca de ellos. Ahora comprendía, en partes y de manera confusa pero comenzaba a entender el motivo por las cuales Snape se mostraba más abierto a compartir su secreto sobre la Oclumancia.


End file.
